


No Connection

by einsKai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: Seung-gil has always been able to see the strings connecting people, but he himself has no connection to anyone except his mother.





	

Seung-gil was able to see the strings of colour that connect people since he was born. As a kid he used to play with them, tugging on the strings and enjoying to see people flinch and shudder when they felt something invisible pulling on their hearts or brains.

It isolated him from the very beginning of his social life. In nursery school he was called a weirdo and the other kids were afraid of him, because he would talk about silvers and blues connecting heads and yellows, oranges and pinks connecting hearts.

One time one of the nursery teachers was picked up by her boyfriend and small Seung-gil said to them that they were not connected. "There are no strings", he said, "not even a yellow one."

The teachers had looked at him strangely but he only blinked innocently and said: "People who are not connected don't get along."

A few weeks later she dumped her boyfriend and Seung-gil became a relationship adviser among the nursery school teachers.

It was his last year at the nursery school when he first saw a red string connecting two people: A little girl was bound to a boy who had moved into town just recently and Seung-gil could feel the energy that pulsed within the string. He was sure that this was the perfect string, he had never seen a more vibrant colour than this and he considered touching the string but didn't, because it seemed wrong. It was a thing between the two people connected.

\---------------

It was later in his life, after elementary school, when he first heard about soulmates. He had long since become the awkward smart guy at school who never talked if not necessary and always listened to music. Rumors spread about him, every single one being more absurd than the other and he could only laugh about them. As a figure of speech, he didn't actually laugh. Nobody tried to come close to him and he appreciated that, he wanted to be alone, not wanting to deal with people that weren't connected to him. The only person that was connected to him was his mother, a thin pink thread coming from her heart right to his own. Nobody else was connected to him, not his stepfather nor any of his classmates. So he didn't try to make friends with them, because they had no future anyway.

In a break he happened to overhear a conversation between some girls from his grade. They seemed excited over some kind of girly magazine and one read from it while the others giggled and squealed whenever the one reading read out something they liked. Seung-gil didn't like girls, they were too annoying and he didn't understand them at all, with all the strange colours connecting them to each other and boys, but this time he listened.

"... strings connect those people, who are soulmates. Around everyones pinky finger there is tied a red string that connects them to their soulmate and if you meet that soulmate, you will fall in love with them in an instant." "How romantic!", one of the girls interrupted with her high pitched, girly voice. Seung-gil rolled his eyes and attempted to walk away, but then the reader said something interesting: "If your soulmate dies, the string is torn off your finger and only a small rest is left, as a sign there was somebody."

Seung-gil thought of this article in the girls magazine for a long time. He knew it was probably nothing, but he had seen people being connected by red strings and almost everyone seemed to be in a romantic relationship with their connected one. Their soulmate?

He asked his mom about it. "Do you believe in soulmates?" His voice sounded casual, as if he was asking for the time or the weather. His mother stared at him for a few seconds before answering him: "I do. When I met your father I felt a kind of pull towards him and we fell in love easily, as if we were meant to be. When he died I was left heartbroken and pregnant with his child, you. I'm glad I had you, otherwise I would probably have followed him." She pulled Seung-gil into a hug, he hugged her back and took a closer look at her pinky.

A small rest of a once surely vibrant looking red thread hung from her finger.

\--------------

He managed to understand and learn to ignore the strings when he hit his first year of high school.  
Pink strings connecting hearts - family-love. He loved his mother and she loved him. Orange ones connecting hearts were romantic feelings, yellows friendship, greens were any negative feeling and dark purple were hidden negative feelings. He found it difficult to understand heart-strings, but as far as he knew they could show the present as well as the future, it was dependent on the strength of the colour.

Blue and silver strings were connecting heads. They showed that those people thought alike. He was amazed by the beautiful silver and blue nets forming between members of the same club, who all loved the same thing. He liked watching sports clubs train, because of the silvers and blues flowing all around the field like a shoal of fish moving in unison.

And finally the red ones. Connecting pinkies they were everywhere. The red strings had nothing to do with the orange ones, they were completely independent. Everyone Seung-gil ever saw had one, most of them being almost completely colourless, only the faintest idea of red disappearing somewhere in the distance. Everyone had one, if it was connected to someone near, far away or ripped off because their soulmate, he came to accept the fact that this is what it was, was dead.  
Everyone had one. Except him.

He didn't really care about romance anyways, he wanted to focus on his studies to get a good job later. He wanted to study abroad and he actually made it. He was allowed to study in Detroit, America.

Seung-gil didn't expect any change in his life, he was going to study and be the awkward smart guy who never talked if not necessary.

But then Seung-gil met the other Asian students at the university. He happened to walk by them and notice that they were not talking in English like everyone else here was. Was that Japanese? The one with the darker skin seemed to repeat the words the Japanese guy said.

He wanted to walk away, but one of them must have spotted him. Seung-gil was dragged into their corner and the one with the dark skin began talking very fast so Seung-gil had no idea what was going on. His face remained expressionless as always but on the inside all he was was a big question mark.

"Phichit, that's enough. You're disturbing him", stopped the Japanese one the loud one, Phichit. They were very good friends, he could see their bond shining in a very beautiful, bright yellow. "Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, nice to meet you. This is my friend Phichit Chulanont and he apologises for being rude.", Yuuri Katsuki said. Seung-gil nodded and stood up again. Something about those two unsettled him. He attempted to walk away, but Phichit called after him: "Wait, we haven't gotten your name yet!" He turned around and glared at the smaller boy. "Seung-gil Lee", he said, not really understanding why he did that or what benefit he gained from giving them his name. No strings connected him to them, so they had no future of becoming friends.

Later that night when he was lying in bed he became aware of what unsettled him. While Yuuris red string was of a beautiful pure colour, shining almost blindingly, Phichits string was nonexistent. Phichit was the same as him. They both had no soulmate.

\------------

Seung-gil met Yuuri and Phichit many times after that and after a short time he became accustomed to them being around him. If it wasn't for the missing yellow string connecting him to them he would have said they were friends. But without it he couldn't do that. If he thought about it like that, he has never had friends, because nobody was connected to him, except his mother.

"What's up Seung-gil?", Phichit asked concerned, "You seem deeper in thought than usually." "I am", he answered, but that was about it. Phichit decided to cheer him up by talking about his photography class. It actually took his mind away from the case and he liked listening to Phichit. The constant chattering was slowly lulling him to sleep and he hadn't slept properly for a month. College life was really getting to him...

When he woke up he heard voices. Phichit and Yuuri whispering. "I can't move away, he's going to wake up!" "But we have to wake him anyway, I'm not going to carry him to his dorm like he's drunk or something. That would destroy his reputation!" "Well I'm going to wait until he wakes up! I would never want to disturb this sleeping beauties sleep." Ha, nice one Phichit, Seung-gil thought in his sleep clouded mind. "I know that you like him but don't you think it would be nicer for him to sleep on a bed than on your shoulder?" "I don't have a crush on him, Yuuri. I explained that to you. It's just like you and Viktor!" The whispers silenced for a moment. "You have to believe me Yuuri, I know you can't see them, but I do. I really do." See what? What were they talking about? These questions woke him from his doze. He blinked slowly and noticed Phichits smiling face being just a few centimetres apart from his. He jerked back in shock, he hadn't expected that. As a reaction, Phichit began laughing, but Yuuri just stared at them, worry on his face. They both stood up from their sitting position and stood awkwardly in front of each other. It was Phichit who broke the silence. Of course it was him. "Shall I escort you to your room, my princess?" Seung-gil just nodded, he already got used to Phichit doing strange dramatic things like calling someone a princess or suddenly reciting lines from movies.

They stood in front of Seung-gils dorm and Phichit hugged him goodbye. He'd also gotten used to that. Phichit cleared his throat. "Seung-gil, actually there's something I need to tell you." "Please do so", he said, polite as always, even though he was dead tired and wanted to go back to sleep. "I like you. Romantically. And I'd like you to go out with me." Seung-gil stared at him in shock.

"You don't like me!", he forgot his politeness for a short moment, "you can't. I would've known..." Phichit stared at him with wide eyes. "You... would've known? But... I do! I really like you, I love you! I love everything about you!" "Stop", his voice cracked, what was this feeling? His clear sight was taken away by wetness, "Stop saying those things, that's not true. I would've known, there is no orange, there is not even yellow and you don't have red, just like me. You can't love me and I can't love you that's just not possible." Was he crying? He couldn't tell, he couldn't even tell Phichits face from the surroundings anymore.

"Nobody is connected to me, I don't have yellows or oranges or blues. Not even greens or violet ones. And I don't have a red one either. Except my mother, I have no one! That won't change anytime soon." Seung-gil was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably now.

Phichit took a step forward and hugged him. His breathing stopped for a second but then he continued crying into Phichits shoulder. He had never cried before, not even once in his life. What was Phihit doing to him?

"You're mistaken...", Seung-gil heard a whisper. Phichit smiled up to him, eyes full of sorrow. "For your whole life, you thought you had no friends because you didn't see their connections to you? Their strings?" He nodded. How did Phichit know about the strings?

"Seung-gil... you are mistaken. You may not see them but they are there. Right here", he tugged on thin air and Seung-gil gasped. There was something invisible pulling at his heart, a disturbing yet wonderful feeling. "That's one of your yellow strings. It's connected to Yuuri. It's one of the most beautiful strings I've ever seen, just like the rest of your strings. Here, this blue one", the same feeling as before, just on his head, "is connected to that girl that always sits alone. I guess it will vanish after I'm finished..."

Astonished Seung-gil followed Phichit showing him his strings, invisible to him, but as strong as every other string of other people looked to him. "And the most important one...", the smaller took his left hand and felt around his pinky, "the red string connecting you to your soulmate. Try following it." He looked at him expectantly. Seung-gil swallowed down all the thoughts currently circling in his mind and followed the red string he never thought he had. He softly tugged on it and he saw Phichit shift from one leg to the other. He still followed it, even though he knew where it would lead him.  
Phichit smiled at him, when he reached his left hand and took it in his own. "Do you really don't see your own strings?" Seung-gil nodded, a little uncomfortable standing in front of the door of his dorm, with a tear stained face and Phichits hand in his own. "Do you want to come inside?", he asked, almost stuttering the sentence. Phichit just smiled at him and they went inside and sat down on the sofa.

"What are we now?", Phichit asked. "You are my soulmate", Seung-gil answered, and that was enough for today. He would need time to learn that the world didn't deny him love, that he actually had someone whom he could love and who loved him back, someone who would always stay by his side.

"Can I sleep on your shoulder again?", Seung-gil asked and Phichit laughed and kissed him on the cheek and the world was fine, at least for tonight, at least for the while they cuddled in Seung-gils bed until both of them fell asleep, at least until they woke up the next morning and Seung-gil realised, how much he actually loved Phichit, how he had loved him from the very first moment and he remembered feeling the pull his mother described to him all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> My second work on ao3, in this fandom and for this pairing. I love them, why aren't there more stories for them?
> 
> I'm a sucker for Soulmate!AUs, I just love those.
> 
> I hope I got the emotions and Seung-gils display of them right~
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes.
> 
> -Kai


End file.
